Triangle of love and magic
by XxX-Bananas-In-Pajamas-XxX
Summary: Poison study series,Maria V. Snyder.Yelena is finally south with her fellow magicians.Not being able to return to her Love Valek,because of an execution order from the commander,but what happens when some of the staff comes south. Valek&Yelena.
1. introduction

**Introduction!!!!!**

I do not own anything of this story I am fanficting about. This is my first fanfic but not my first story so I hope you enjoy reading this. I only read the first book Poison Study and not Magic Study yet so this is my version of what might happen if there was another book before magic study or something. I don't really know what else to put for my introduction.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Note: I do not own anything but a cat which seems to be ruining my black shirts.

It was morning Yelena was working on her magic with her new teacher Irys. She was just a beginner and knew quite a lot. After fighting Brazell and leaving her love Valek just as they admitted to each other their feelings. She met some great friends but is now reunited with the old friends. She would hope to see all of her other friends, but because the code of behavior is in affect if she knew she'd be executed.

"You're doing pretty well, for a beginner." Irys complemented.

"Because I've been training with you, it's only my fifth day here and I almost seem like a pro."I looked over to see a crowd of happy people. There were many huts and homes here, but when people looked at me most of the time they glared. Giving me the ugliest of stares I've ever seen. Next thing I knew I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey Yelena!" A man called out. I turned to see it was Janco and Ari running towards me they game me the biggest bear hug I've ever had.

"Can't breathe…"I choked out. When the let me go I asked." How'd you guys get here won't you get in trouble? You could get executed!"

"Relax; the commander gave most of us a vacation. Valek should be coming soon." Ari explained.

"Really? Valek is coming who else." My eyes lit up hearing his name.

"I think Margg is coming as well." Janco said looking up trying to remember if she was or not.

"I hope she won't that crusty old bag of shit." I said, I wasn't afraid of her anymore and talking about her with out knowing actually felt well.

"That seems a bit to much to say don't you think." Irys said walking towards the group.

"Ah hello Irys." Said Janco. His head moved towards her quickly, either he seemed a bit scared of the fact she's a magician or he likes her. The more reasonable reason seemed he was scared of her.

"So when should Valek arrive Ari." I asked eager to know.

"He should be here soon, but who knows being a master assassin he could be hiding in the trees." He said looking towards the forest beyond them.

"I can't wait to see him again." I said looking at the sky.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a box I can't get open.

We waited outside sitting around a fire for Valek to arrive. It was almost sunset Margg and Dilana had arrived, but why had Margg come anyways? She probably only came to annoy me, But that didn't held my interest I wanted to ask something.

"So did Star become the food taster?" I asked hoping a good answer.

"No she tried to run away before Valek could ask her, so that led her to the hangman's noose." Ari explained.

"No surprise from her." Margg added.

"So who's the food taster now?" I wanted to know, maybe one wasn't chosen yet.

"Some new girl is in training what her name was again." Janco was thinking. I started to think the new girl wouldn't come because of her having to be by the commander.

"Her name was Shelinda; she's really nice you'll love her Yelena She's pretty good personality and she's not afraid to stand up for herself. I heard when she was in the dungeon all the men seemed to have an interest for her." Dilana joined in. She was still cheery as usual; I don't think anything could bring her down.

I watched as Margg got up and walked over to me. She squat down beside me to whisper in my ear.

"I heard Valek even has a passion for her, you could have a bit of competition on your hands." She said to me before she sat back down. I didn't believe her; yeah right Valek would love another woman.

"You seem uncomfortable Yelena? Is what she whispered bugging you? What did she say?" Ari asked worried.

"No, I'm fine" I said staring towards Margg, I got up. "He's taking too long I'm going to look for him."

"I'll come with you." Irys said standing up.

They searched with no sign of anyone until they heard something from behind a bush. I quickly pulled out the switchblade Janco gave to me a while ago and waited. I was surprised by what I saw. Valek walked out holding onto a girl, she was unconscious and had an arrow stuck in her stomach. I couldn't watch any longer and took off, Margg was right he would fall in love with another woman. Tears ran down my face, they felt like ice driving into my heart I didn't know what to do Margg was right!


End file.
